Plasma chambers are typically used to process substrates such as semiconductor wafers, glass plates, polymer substrates, etc. A plasma chamber may contain conducting elements which, when energized by a radio frequency (RF) signal, behave like inductors, such as coils or chokes, and/or like capacitors. These “effective” inductances and/or “effective” capacitances, when driven by an RF signal, generate reactance components in the electrical circuit defined by the plasma chamber and its components. These reactance components can substantially increase the electrical impedance associated with the plasma chamber and the amount of voltage needed to drive the same. As a result, plasma chambers can be inefficient and can experience reliability problems.